marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
John Jonah Jameson (Earth-92131)
| Relatives = Julia Jameson (wife, deceased) John Jameson (son) | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Publisher of the Daily Bugle | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Stan Berkowitz; John Semper | First = | Last = (Flashback) | HistoryText = J. Jonah Jameson was once in the Navy and had experience piloting water vehicles. He was also married and had a son named John Jameson. His wife was gunned down by a masked assailant, causing Jameson to deeply distrust anyone wearing a mask from that point. This was reflected by the fact that since the emergence of Spider-Man, Jameson maintained that the hero was a menace to society and needed to be brought to justice. Jameson started work at the Daily Bugle as a reporter, where he became known as "Jigsaw Jameson". During his time as a reporter, he published Nick Fury's false obituary, having accidentally flipped the image so the eye patch was on the wrong side. He eventually became chief publisher, and founded the television station J3, based on his initials. Jameson hired Mac Gargan to track Spider-Man and had Dr. Farley Stillwell turn Gargan into the Scorpion. Mac was unable to return to normal and eventually turned on Jameson, although Spider-Man stopped him. Jameson also placed a one million dollar reward on Spider-Man's head after Eddie Brock reported that Spider-Man had hurt his son and stole from his shuttle which crashed on the George Washington Bridge, even though the Rhino was the culprit. However, Jameson called off the reward after discovering Brock had revealed misleading information. Nick Fury called upon Jameson's help when the Chameleon was hired to kill two diplomats at a United Nations conference. Fury instructed Jameson to investigate, who was given a pin that would summon S.H.I.E.L.D. agents should he gather important information. The Chameleon was apparently stopped and the conference started with Jameson in the front row. When Peter Parker quit his job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle when he secured a job at Fisktronics, he was framed by Richard Fisk for treason. Jameson, although having been initially angered by Peter's resignation secretly hired lawyer Matt Murdock to defend him. Peter was eventually found innocent and the young Fisk was sent to prison.Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 3 episodes #6-#7 JJ sought to clear Robbie's name after he was framed by the Kingpin. Jameson went back to his old times where he was on the crime beat, under the alias of "Jigsaw Jameson". Jameson showed his fondness of Peter at the time of his wedding to Mary Jane Watson and gave Peter a van from the Daily Bugle as their primary vehicle. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * J. Jonah Jameson was voiced by in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. | Trivia = * Jameson's cigar-smoking trademark characteristic was not depicted in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, most likely due to the heavy censorship the show was subject to. | Links = }} Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:Jameson Family